


The Aftermath

by javajunkie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Romance, dousy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie
Summary: Set immediately after 7x09 "As I Have Always Been".  Daisy/Daniel
Relationships: Daisy Johnson x Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	The Aftermath

Loss was not a foreign concept to Daisy, but the familiarity didn’t make it any easier to cope with. If anything, it made it worse. Daisy knew the pain and the sleepless nights and the emptiness that was never really gone. You could pretend to move on, and maybe even believe it, but then it would happen - something as simple as an object or a flippant word that triggered a memory - and the emptiness would return. A gnawing in the pit of your stomach that reminded you of the loss and how quickly, and effortlessly, it could happen again.

Enoch was gone and Daisy didn’t know how to process it. His loss was co-mingled with his warning that the team would fracture if they did not complete the mission, and the revelation that her bringing Coulson back to life had placed him in somewhat of a living hell. She had done her best to make everything right, but she couldn't help but feel that she had gone wrong somewhere. And she was tired. Bone tired. As Daniel had phrased it before, she had thrown herself into walls - both literal and figurative - trying to save everyone, and she felt bruised and battered. 

She saw him approaching her in the hallway and her heart rate quickened. It had only been two jumps since they kissed, but she knew the deafening pounding in her ears wasn't because of that. It was just him. 

“I heard about Enoch. Are you okay?”

Wordlessly, she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. He closed his arms around her without hesitation, bringing his hand up to gently cradle her head. Before, Daisy would have been worried by the way she melted into him, her body molding into his, but she was too tired to care. She had spent the entire day watching her friends - including him - die repeatedly, and then actually losing Enoch. In that moment, she didn’t want to be strong anymore. 

For his part, Daniel kept her close, and murmured, “I am so sorry, Daisy.”

Nestled against his chest, Daisy thought to herself that she could leave what happened between them in the time loop. Spare herself more loss. But when she looked up at him, she realized that forgetting what happened would, in itself, be a loss. It had been a long time since she had someone just in her corner and she had forgotten the comfort that it brought. The security. Before she could think her way out of it, Daisy took a hold of his face and kissed him. When she pulled away, Daniel was looking at her in mild disbelief and then asked, “Why does it feel like we’ve done that before?”

“Because we have,” she said. “During the time loop.”

There was a sliver of a smile, and then he said, “Anything else I should know about?”

She shook her head. “No. But, there’s probably something I should say.”

She saw something akin to worry flash on his face, and he said, “Okay.”

“Thank you.” She saw his face soften, and she continued with, “Since the barn, you have been there for me. Anything I need - even things I didn't know I needed - you were there. And so, thank you for that.”

He nodded, thumb brushing against her side. “You’re welcome.”

Daisy hugged him again, not quite ready to face what came next, and said, “I need to go tell the others about Enoch. I don’t even know what to say.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Daniel said resolutely.

Daisy rested her chin on his shoulder and took a deep breath before pulling away, her body tight with nerves. Daniel reached out a hand.

“Are you ready?”

She didn’t hesitate before taking it.


End file.
